1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet toys and, in particular, to toys that can provide a visual or audible stimulus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet owners prefer pet toys that are able to provide sustained amusement for the pet. A disadvantage with known pet toys is the limited modes of stimulus offered by them.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,095 a mesh cylinder contains a mouse filled with catnip. This toy however, gives limited stimulus considering the obstructed view of the artificial mouse inside the cylinder. In addition, the pet has no opportunity to touch the artificial mouse. Moreover, the toy does not provide an audible stimulus. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,964 showing a sphere, having a number of holes and containing an artificial mouse filled with catnip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,640, an opaque cylindrical container holds a bell. Although the pet can move the toy to ring the bell, there is little visual stimulus from the opaque container.
Various products for holding catnip are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,174; 2,086,631; and 2,718,873. These pet toys lack an adequate visual stimulus and have no audible stimulus. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,265,926 and 4,928,632.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet toy that gives multiple forms of stimulus to sustain the amusement of a pet.